Wings of Fire: Tsunami X Anemone sex
by Fourtimesthesteak
Summary: Tsunami is happy back at home with her little sis Anemone, but maybe a little too happy... ((No characters added, because Fanfic unfortunately doesn't have Wings of Fire))
1. Tsunami X Anemone

Wings of Fire - Tsunami and Anemone sex

* * *

 **Hey fans and readers! This story is Tsunami X Anemone, from the Wings of Fire series. WARNING: has extreme porn, don't like don't read. There will be some gay and/ or lesbian pairings throughout some of my stories. Please remember to review at the bottom of the page, I promise I can handle your thoughts, so lay them on me! ; )**

 **NOW ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

Tsunami:

Tsunami woke up, feeling content and happy. Have you ever felt like that? Where you start to wake up, feeling nothing but happiness, until you truly awake, and realize where you are? That's how she felt. Except when she woke up, she really didn't know where she was. Tsunami looked around, and realized she was back in her seaweed bed, in her mother's castle. She started to panic, not knowing how she got there, when she looked down, to see Anemone staring at her vagina. Tsunami's legs were spread wide open, and she had clear, whitish colored liquid on her face, which she realized was her cum.

She gasped and shot awake. Phew, it was just a dream. She looked to see where she was, and her memory came flooding back to her. Tsunami had run away from the other dragonets, when she walked into otheir cave and saw them all naked and giving each other blow jobs. She ran back out and flew away, to the only other place she could think of. Her seaweed bed in mother's Summer Palace. Tsunami looked around and saw Anemone sleeping in her own bed next to her.

She wasn't on a harness, because she had convinced the queen of Seawings to let her have more freedom, now that Orca's animated statue was smashed. Queen Coral was nowhere to be seen, because she made herself her own room in another part of the palace.

Tsunami touched her right talon to her vagina, just to itch it, and felt that it was soaked in her own juices. She sucked it off her talon, and got up to wash her parts in the water of the mini waterfall in the room, that mother installed for her and Anemone to shower in.

It had no curtain, and no privacy, which Tsunami didn't mind too much. She didn't care if Anemone saw her, because they sometimes even helped wash each other. Tsunami was straight, and she thought Anemone was too, but they didn't dislike washing each other. In fact, Tsunami really enjoyed it when Anemone gently rubbed her with soap in her lady parts. It felt good, but she never said that. She just let Anemone wash her body, and then when Tsunami was clean, she would wash Anemone too. They were never truly in love or together or anything though, they just sometimes showered together.

When Tsunami was done, she went to check on Anemone. The dragnet was no longer asleep, but she was pleasing herself on her bed with her right talon. "Hey Tsunami." Anemone said, as she continued to put her claw into and pull it out of her vagina, as if she masturbated in front of Tsunami all of the time. (Which she did sometimes.)

Neither of the girls cared for privacy when with each other. They would shower each other, and randomly see one another play with themselves, but neither of them cared, and they liked being this close.

"Hey Anemone. Are you having fun over there?" She asked with a smirk on her face. (Or should I say snout?)

"Oh uhh... yeah I guess... oh... uhh..." she said between moans.

"It's been a while since I've seen you please yourself with me being gone HUH?" Tsunami asked.

"Oh... yeah it... uh.. has hasn't it?" Anemone said as she came all over her hand.

"Wow sis! That's a lot of cum!" Tsunami exclaimed, admiring how much juice had squirted out of her pussy. She went over to Anemone, and started licking her vagina, sucking all the ejaculation off her sister, while Anemone cleaned off her hand with her own tongue.

"Thanks sis." Anemone said. "Wanna help me take a shower?" She asked hopefully. "Its been so long since someone scrubbed me and rubbed my pussy clean for me."

Tsunami had no choice but to giggle at that. "Sure sis." She chuckled. Anemone stepped into the fountain, while Tsunami washed her body. When she got between her legs, she took a minute to stare at the beautiful vagina in front of her.

"Wow sis, you look amazing! You've started shaving, and your pussy looks so cute!" Anemone giggled.

"Well thanks, sis. But it-" Anemone started to say, before their mother walked into the room.

"Hi girls." Queen Coral said.

"Hi mom!" The two sisters said at the same time. Coral giggled when she saw the cum on Anemone's bed, and Tsunami bathing her.

"Someone had fun, that's for sure." She chuckled.

"Sorry mom, I know you just washed my seaweed bed, but I couldn't help myself." Anemone said to her mother.

"That's okay dear. Just make sure you get all of your juices off of your scales, so you don't get a rash sweetie okay?" Coral said to Anemone.

"Ok mom thanks!" Anemone shouted to her mother as she walked out of the door. The queen didn't mind the girls being so close, because she knew they weren't going to have sex or anything.

"But it hurts a little, so please be gental." Anemone finished. "Sure." Tsunami said, she rubbed gently, and then to get the cum out of the inside of her, she slid her claw into her sister and brought back out, covered in Anemone's cum. She licked it off, and repeated the process until all off the cum was cleaned out of her sister.

But then, Anemone grabbed Tsunami's head, and pulled her into a deep kiss. When Anemone pulled away, Tsunami was shocked.

"Anemone?" Tsunami said with a confused look on her face.

"Sis, while you were away, I was so lonely. I was so happy to meet my new sis, and become so close to you. But all that time alone afterwards was horrible. So I have one HUGE favor to ask you. Will you mate with me? Just this one time, I swear. I'm not lesbian, but I need you now." Tsunami touched her beautiful sister's nipples with her palms, and noticed, she didn't have boobs yet.

"Of course sis. Anything for you, but only this one time." Anemone nodded. Tsunami took her hands off of Anemone's future boobs and put them on her hips to push her onto Tsunami's bed, because Anemones bed was being washed. Tsunami put her vagina onto her sisters snout.

"But you have to make me cum first." Anemone giggled, but started to lick, loving the taste of her older sister. Tsunami moaned loudly. Seeing her sister liked this, Anemone put her tongue inside of Tsunami's tasty vagina. She kissed it and licked it and sucked on it, until an idea entered her head. Anemone took her claw and viciously slammed it inside her sister's pussy, causing her to sequel in pleasure. Anemone pulled out her claw, just in time for Tsunami to blow her load all over Anemone's face.

Anemone, who was ready to get her pussy eaten out, rolled Tsunami on her back, and gently put her vagina lips on Tsunami's snout. Remebering what Anemone had said in the shower, Tsunami was as gental as possible, licking and sucking and fingering her little sister.

Anemone moaned a little louder, and quickly Tsunami opened her snout just in time to drink most of the juice that flowed out of her sister's delicious pussy. They both lay together, with their pussys touching, and their cum mixing, and fell asleep, bodies pressed together and covered from head to toe in their own, and each other's cum.

* * *

 **So what did you guys think? Like it? Its my first time, so please be honest. Oh, and REVEIW please. Really it would mean so much to me. Thanks for reading and reviewing guys, and feel free to private message me, or email me at Heybabyiwantthatcarfans . yes capital h in hey. Thanks guys, and see ya later in another story/chapter.**


	2. Tsunami X Riptide sex

Wings of Fire - Tsunami X Riptide

* * *

 **Hey guys, I'm back with another story! This one is Tsunami and Riptide. Hope you enjoy. WARNING: contains extreme porn. Dont like don't read. Now on with the show!**

* * *

 _ **Tsunami (third person P.O.V):**_

Tsunami was exhausted. She woke up after her fun with Anemone, and bathed with her again. After everything was cleaned up, Tsunami went out for another Aquatic lesson with Riptide. She swam all around, looking for him on his patrol. She went to the cave where he usually met her. _Maybe he left his patrol early._ Tsunami thought, as she walked into the cave. Sure enough, there was Riptide. When he saw her he jumped. "You scared me!" He exclaimed. Tsunami giggled, and asked if be was ready to begin lessons. "Yeah... Sure." He said, sounding kind of disappointed. _I wonder what that was all about._ Tsunami thought.

 _ **Riptide (third person P.O.V):**_

Riptide was so nervous. He knew she would understand, yes she definitely would, she knew so much Aquatic. In fact, this was her last lesson. He wanted to make it special. So he was going to ask her to mate with him, in Aquatic.

 _ **Tsunami (first person P.O.V):**_

I pushed the thought out of my mind, and jumped into the water. Maybe he was just sad this was their last lesson, like I was. I wanted it to be special. I wanted more than anything to mate with Riptide, but I didn't have enough courage to ask him. What if he said no? What if he hated me? I pushed the sad thoughts out of my head, and watched the signals Riptide flashed: I'm. Happy. You're. Home. I thought for a minute, before answering: Good. To. Be. Home. I. Missed. You. So. Much. My stomach filled with fear as I waited for his answer.

 _ **Tsunami (third person P.O.V):**_

I. Missed. You. Too. He paused, before continuing. Tsunami. I. Have. Something. I've. Been. Wanting. To. Ask. You. Her heart skipped a beat, and she asked: What?

His reply: I. Love. You. More. Than. Anyone. In. The. Entire. World. And. I. Was. Wondering. If. You. Wanted. To... Well... You. Know. Oh my three moons, is he asking what I think he is? Tsunami asked herself. She flashed: M. A. T. E.? Riptide closed his eyes and flashed:Yes.

Tsunami found herself tackling Riptide, and pushing him into a cave above water.

 _ **Riptide (third person P.O.V):**_

He went still. She was going to kill me. And I was going to let her. He couldn't fight back.

 _ **Riptide and Tsunami:**_

Riptide/I closed his/my eyes

 _ **Tsunami (first person P.O.V)**_

I landed my vagina onto his small penis, and hit his balls a little hard. Riptide yelped and his talons flew to cover his testacles, accidentally hitting my vagina in the way, making me moan. He started crying, because of the pain I had caused him by running into his private and balls, tears streaming down his snout. I felt so bad.

I put my snout between his legs, and nudged his claws away. Confused, he moved his hands away, poor thing, thought I did it on purpose. I slid his legs apart with my front talons, and licked his testicles. He must've liked it, because he opened his legs wider, and started to get hard. Once he was fully erect, I pushed him on his back and stood over him. Slowly, I lowered myself onto his cock, and slammed myself down as hard as I could, shattering my hymen, and causing me to scream in pain, now there were tears flowing down my face too.

"Tsunami? You're not mad? But you attacked me and hit my testacles. I'm confused. And now you're crying too, because you broke your hymen." Riptide said, through tears.

"I'm so sorry Riptide, I didn't mean to scare you, I just wanted you to fuck me. I wasn't trying to hurt you, I slipped, and my private hit yours, I'm so sorry, and to prove it, I took my virginity on you and hurt myself."

He kissed me. After we broke away, I bounced up and down on him gently, afraid of hitting his balls again. I did this until I felt myself ready to cum, then I jumped off and gasped for air. I got on all four talons, and waved my butt in the air and lifted my tail up, exposing my red pussy to him. He knew what I wanted. He doggy styled me until I came all over him. He kept going, and after about five minutes, I could feel his cum explode inside me.

He pulled his dick out of my vagina, and a huge pool of cum started forming on the sand, as our mixed juices poured out of my extremely red and sore vagina. He licked my pussy, then stuffed his penis in so hard I fell to the ground, landing in the cum puddle. I had his sperm all over my body. We talked for a while, and then I went home, to let Anemone help lick the cum off of me.

* * *

 **So how was it? Be honest. Please leave a review. It means a ton to me. Thanks for reading guys. Dont know what I'd do without u guys.**


	3. Tsunami X Clay sex

Tsunami X Clay sex

* * *

 **Hey guys, welcome to Ch. 3 of my "series". Please remember to review, I really appreciate it. This story is before the dragonets left their cave. WARNING: contains extreme porn. Dont like, don't read. Now on with the show!**

* * *

 _ **Clay (third person P.O.V):**_

Clay sat on the ledge with Glory.

"Clay, who do you like?" Glory asked, after the two had just finished a conversation about how she didn't have a crush on any of the dragonets. Starflight was helping Sunny read a scroll in the library, and Tsunami was swimming in the river.

"Well..." Clay responded sheepishly.

"Come on Clay," Glory pressed. "You can trust me. I promise I won't tell anyone."

"Okay. I have a HUGE crush on Tsunami." He whispered to Glory, just in case any nosy dragonets were listening.

"Ya know," she started to say. "Tsunami has a big crush on you too. At least that's what she told me."

"Yeah, but there's no way Tsunami likes me as much as I like I like her though. I don't just want to hold talons, or even kiss, I want to... ya know..." Clay trailed off.

"Clay! You mean you want to have sex with Tsunami?!" Glory practically yelled. Her scales lit up with bright pink spots, meaning she was excited. Clay shushed her. Glory insisted he go talk to Tsunami about it. He was about to refuse, when they heard a loud moan come from the river.

"Clay..." Tsunami moaned again.

"I've got to help her!" Clay said, and leaped off the ledge, running towards the river. Glory stayed put though, because she knew what Clay didn't know. She knew why Tsunami was moaning, and she did NOT want to ruin the Mudwing's one chance at mating with her.

 _ **Tsunami (first person P.O.V):**_

I was laying in the river, bored to death. Starflight was lecturing Sunny about some fucking stupid scroll again, and Clay was talking to Glory on her favorite spot, the ledge. I had an idea to get Clay to come over here, but I had to think it through carefully. Starflight and Sunny wouldn't hear me, with them being in the library, so I would have to pray that Glory didn't come over to me too. I was pretty sure she wouldn't, for two reasons. One, she was a lazy Rainwing, and didn't care for Tsunami all that much. And two, Glory knew that moaning usually meant sex.

"Clay..." I moaned fairly loudly. I heard him tell Glory he had to come help me, meaning that Glory was smart enough or lazy enough to not follow. I heard his footsteps approach, as he yelled my name.

"Tsunami!" He turned his head and saw me sitting by the river. "What's wrong?" He asked, his voice full of worry.

"Clay," I started slowly. "I've been meaning to talk to you for a while. I... umm... I really like you Clay." I blurted out.

"You mean like a crush?" He questioned, and I could've sworn he almost sounded hopeful when he asked.

"Yeah." I said awkwardly.

"Oh Tsunami, I have had a crush on YOU! I just never had enough courage to admit it."

"But Clay, there's more than that. I'm feeling very hungry." I touched my right talon to my vagina, hoping he would get the message.

"Oh." He said. He started to get up, and I thought he was walking away. A tear rolled down my snout.

 _ **Clay (third person P.O.V):**_

Clay signaled Tsunami to follow him, and they snuck past Glory, who was now sleeping. Clay walked over to a certain stalagmite, and pulled on it like a lever. On the wall next to them, a door opened. Inside was a room just barely big enough for three full-length dragons to stand wing their wings outspread, wing tips just barely touching, so of course Tsunami and Clay had no problem fitting inside together. The floor was soft like a carpet, and the walls were soundproof, Clay explained. He pushed Tsunami on the soft floor, and she landed on her back, with her legs spread wide open, showing her beautiful shaved vagina. Clay out his snout up to it and slide his tongue all over her girly parts. (The parts between her legs, she was too young to have boobs.) After a couple of minutes, he lined up his now hard penis with her cute pussy. He gently slid his penis into her, making her moan loudly.

 _ **Tsunami (first person P.O.V):**_

Clay's penis was just the right size. It was very small, which I thought looked cute and felt so damn good inside of me. He broke my hymen, and I screamed in pain. He pulled his cute dick out of my bits, and had a terrified expression on his face/ snout. He didn't know I had a hymen, he didn't know anything about a girl's vagina. I told him it was okay, and to continue fucking my pussy, and he was happy to oblige, after I reassured him that I was okay and that I would explain later, but right now, I wanted him to taste my cum, after I showered his small dick in it. I finally came ten minutes later, and he pulled out, as he sprayed his sperm all over my body. He licked up all of my juices, while I played with his penis, witch was turning soft again. I guess he knew enough not to get me pregnant HUH?

* * *

 **How did you like it guys? This is the one I'm most proud of so far. I'm gonna move on to other books now, but if you want me to continue this series, let me know, and I will absolutely continue. Feel free to suggest ideas too. PM me if u are a member, or you can email me at: Heybabyiwantthatcarfans . Thank you, and please review.**


	4. Tsunami X Sunny (lesbian)

Ch. 4- Tsunami X Sunny (lesbian)

* * *

 **Hey guys, I'm back with another story. I hope you guys enjoy. Please, please leave a review. It really helps encourage and correct me. Remember, you don't have to be a member to review either. It's that box at the bottom of the screen, under the story that says: review. Just make up a name for the name bar. Srsly though, plz review. WARNING: rated M. Contains extreme porn. Lesbian pairing. Don't like, don't read. Now on with the show!**

* * *

 _ **Sunny (third person P.O.V.):**_

Sunny was in her room, reading, when Tsunami walked in, rubbing her FreeTime my talons together, with a very nervous expression on her face. Sunny wondered what was wrong, when Tsunami started to speak.

"Sunny... I, uh... There's umm... there's something I need to tell you." Tsunami said, and wouldn't meet Sunny's eyes. _This is weird._ Sunny thought. _Tsunami is NEVER shy, especially around us dragonets, and she's never afraid to say what's on her mind._

"What's wrong Nami?" Sunny had always called Tsunami Nami, because when Sunny was a newborn, she couldn't pronounce the SeaWing's name right. Sunny was pretty sure that Tsunami didn't mind though.

"I...I'm a homosexual." Nami blurted out. She instantly looked down, with what looked like guilt.

"Okay. That's okay Nami, there's nothing wrong with that," Sunny reassured. "Who is it you like?" She asked, but she did because she cared, not to be nosy or to get involved in drama or anything. No, Sunny just cared about her crush. And really, she was actually a little bit jealous of whoever it was that Tsunami liked.

"It's um... it's you Sunny." The blue dragonet stuttered.

"Oh my three moons Nami!" Sunny exclaimed. "I have hard a huge crush on you too! Since like, we little dragonets!" A look of shock settled on Tsunami's face.

"Really? You're serious?" She gasped. In response, Sunny nodded.

"Do you want to make it a thing?" The SandWing dragonet asked. Nami nodded vigorously, and hugged Sunny, who not only hugged back, but kissed Tsunami on the lips. The kits was full of passion, and Sunny was sure that the other female had some lust in the kiss too.

"Maybe we it official in bed." Tsunami said. Sunny just nodded eagerly, and spread her legs wide open, revealing her virgin pussy to the SeaWing, who looked equally eager, but to devour Sunny's bits.

 _ **Sunny (first person P.O.V.);**_

Nami pushed her snout inside me, and I moaned out in pleasure, as she snorted, sending vibrations and pleasure through my tight vagina. I moaned again, and Tsunami poked her forked tongue out, licking all over my virgin walls.

I reached my talons down to her not-so-virgin pussy (Clay) and stool my claw inside her. She moaned, sending even more vibrations and pleasure through my sacred area. I pushed her snout out of me, and took her talon in my talons, and folded her claws, leaving her index claw standing up. She saw what I wanted, and was happy to oblige. She retracted her claw, so she wouldn't hurt my bits and pushed it into me. I moaned and yelled, as her finger pumped in and out of my precious vagina, making more and more juice squirt out of me, until I let it all out in one big orgasm.

"My turn." Tsunami said as she laid on my belly, our bits touching each other. She moved, and she continued to hump me. It must've felt pretty good to her, because within a minute, she was cumming all over my vagina. She licked it all off me, as I squirmed, until it was gone. We fell asleep on my bed, Tsunami's snout pressed against my wet, sort-of-virgin vagina.

* * *

 **So, how was it? PLEASE LET ME KNOW BY LEAVING A REVIEW. Serious guys, it really does help. All right, thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed.**

 **-Fourtimesthesteak**


End file.
